


Last poptart

by professional_dumb_of_ass



Series: Family is made by us ♡ [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short & Sweet, no need to read the previous works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_dumb_of_ass/pseuds/professional_dumb_of_ass
Summary: "Thor, why was my book in the freezer?” Everyone laughed and turned to focus their attention on the couple.“I have no idea what you're talking about.”“Oh really?”“Truly.” He lied straight to his face with a shit eating grin. “I couldn't fathom why your book would be there. They go on bookshelves, not freezers.”[In which Bruce eats the last poptart and Thor gets revenge]





	Last poptart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr but since it ended up being longer than expected and fit here, I posted.
> 
> Not beta read as always.

It all started yesterday because of poptarts. The last poptart actually and it so happened to be of the flavor Thor liked best. If the God was being honest, it would have been funny the way he entered the kitchen and made eye contact with Bruce as he devoured the last piece. But there were no more poptarts around, not even on his secret stash and it was already night.

 

_"Was that the last one?" He asked still maintaining the eye contact as Bruce tossed the empty box in the trash._

_"It was." The scientist replied with a stoic expression but Thor could see him try to hide his smirk. His lips thinned as his brow furrowed, Bruce would have to pay for this._

 

That's how in the next morning Bruce found Thor on the living room, with Steve and Wanda, holding his enormous mug decorated with cute cats (a prank gift from Clint but it had backfired, Thor loved it!), drinking-

"Is that tea?”

"Good morning to you as well beloved." The God said as he took a sip and immediately grimaced but to Bruce's wonder, he immediately scolded his features into a neutral expression. "And yes it is tea.”

"But you never drink tea.”

"Well I am now.”

He said with a little smile and Bruce simply shook his head and went back to the kitchen to make himself a cup... Or that had been the plan but to his surprise, the box where he kept his tea was completely empty and it wasn't a small box by any means.

"Thor!" The scientist exclaimed as he entered the room again. 

"Yes beloved?”

"Don't 'yes beloved' me, what happened to the tea? What did you do?”

"I did what you're supposed to do with tea. **I drank it.** " He explained in a tone as if Bruce was being stupid asking such questions, Wanda let out a snort next to him.

 

Bruce didn't bother fighting it, he simply sighed and went to get dressed, he'd have to get his tea elsewhere. As he dressed, he thought to himself maybe he deserved it since he ate the last poptart but he was craving something sweet at the moment, so can you really blame him?

Friday dutifully informed Thor that 'Doctor Banner has exited the Compound just now.' and the blond man grinned. It was time to continue his revenge!

 

Hours later Bruce returned properly relaxed and with enough tea to fill his box...again. As he passed by the living room to get to the kitchen, he couldn't help but to smile at domesticity of the scene. Some were sprawled on the couch, others on the floor while making small conversation or just minding their own business. He was almost out of the room when he heard Clint's voice calling out. 

 

“Bruuuuuuce my friend, my buddy since you're up can you bring me a tub of ice cream.” He asked from the loveseat where he was half sitting half lying on top of Natasha.

“Lazy.”

“Don't see you getting up.” He said while sticking his tongue out at her. He turned to Bruce again. “Pleease?”

“I just need to put this away first.”

“You're the best!” He replied and Bruce couldn't help but to chuckle. 

 

Truthful to his word, after putting away, he went to the freezer and for the third time that day, he was shocked. After he gave Clint his ice cream, the man walked up to Thor and asked:

“Thor, why was my book in the freezer?” Everyone laughed and turned to focus their attention on the couple.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Oh really?”

“Truly.” He lied straight to his face with a shit eating grin. “I couldn't fathom why your book would be there. They go on bookshelves, not freezers.”

 

Things continued like that for the rest of the day… he found his glasses on a stupidly high shelf and Thor very kindly returned them. Another book of his ended up in Tony's lab covered with fire extinguisher residue, Dum-E’s courtesy.

The day was nearing it's end and Bruce was exhausted, it was annoying as it was endearing Thor’s attempts at poking fun at him. As he laid in bed next to Thor, something made a weird noise and felt it touching his back. He reached towards the thing and found an empty box of poptarts, next to him the blond God couldn't help but to start laughing soon Bruce was laughing as well. 

 

“I think you've made your message pretty clear.”

“Did I now?” He asked as he pulled Bruce closer to him. 

“Definitely, I don't know if you noticed but I did brought you poptarts.”

“Thank you… I asked the wizard doctor for some tea, it should arrive tomorrow. I'm never drinking that horrendous thing again.” The scientist snorted. 

“Well you're not supposed to put everything together, of course it tasted horrible.”

“It matters not… Goodnight beloved.”

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked? :')


End file.
